If Only to Feel
by thejoey46
Summary: Tomoki is a new college student. And by a twist of fate, he meets a very special girl.
1. Chapter 1

If only to feel.

Chapter 1: The exposition

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" rang his alarm as he awoke from his slumber. Today was the first day of college for Tomoki Sakurai. And bloody hell he did not really want to go. Summer break was pretty great. Doing nothing at all, not working and hardly leaving the house. He loved his peace and quiet. He had his school bag packed the night before. He grabbed it and his helmet and walked out to the garage without eating breakfast. Hitting the switch the door opened revealing his motorcycle. An older Honda CB750. Nothing special, but it was his. And it put a smile on his face like almost nothing else would. He turned the key and hit the starter.

….

Pulling up to campus, he was greeted by the sight of many gorgeous girls as he parked his bike. He leaned back for a minute to take in the view. So many good looking girls! Blondes, brunettes, and black haired girls. Even a few with crazy colors like blue and pink. He noticed two girls in particular walking together. One with pink hair with black tips, and the other with long blue twin-tails. They seemed to be chatting. Actually, on closer inspection the blue haired one seemed to be doing all the talking. Both were beyond gorgeous. Definitely girlfriend material. He was of course, single. And what a wondrous place to try to find a girl! Checking his watch, he noticed he was almost late for his first class. He ran towards the building he thought it was in.

…..

Arriving in class only seconds before the professor walked in he rushed to find a seat. He didn't see anyone he knew. Not many people from his small town high school had gotten accepted to this college. Oh well. Time to make new friends I guess. He found one of the few remaining chairs. The professor walked in and greeted the class.

"Ok class Ill be your instructor for UNIV 100. This class is designed to familiarize you with the basic structure and functions of the university, as well as get you used to the changes that have to be made adapting to college life. I will start with the roll, and when I call your name, please stand up, tell us your major, and a little about yourself."

Tomoki immediately thought this would be incredibly boring. The class was half guys and half girls. And not all the girls were cute. Oh well. He looked around again, and noticed that he was sitting next to the blue haired girl he had seen earlier. She was utterly tiny. Not a bad figure actually. Her name was called, and she stood. "My name is Nymph, I am majoring in computer science, and I am pretty capable with computers." _Hmm Nymph? Strange name but shes really cute. And probably pretty smart to do engineering._ Lost in his own thoughts he did not hear his name being called. "Mr. Sakurai? Are you in class today?"

"Ah yes sir I am," he said standing, "My name is Tomoki Sakurai and I am a general studies major, and my favorite thing in the world is having a nice quiet day at home relaxing with friends."

"Ah, so nice of you to join us. Next is….Ikaros? Did I say that right?"

The beautiful pink haired girl he had seen earlier was behind Nymph and stood up. In a pleasant monotone, "Yes sir that is the correct pronunciation. My name is Ikaros and I am majoring in Aerospace Engineering and my favorite fruit is watermelon."

"Ah ok thank you. Next….."

The rest of the class was uneventful, and left Tomoki thinking about the two girls he was sitting by. Both were gorgeous and probably pretty smart. But Ikaros seemed….off. Hard to tell exactly what the issue was but it was something about the way she spoke. Like a robot or something. Still, she was cute. Maybe not girlfriend material, but fun to look at for sure.

…..

Onward to the next class. A chemistry course with both a lab and lecture section. Kinda interesting. Maybe. Once again he got there late. On his way in he realized that the only vacant seat was next to a familiar face. Ikaros, the same girl from his last class. And once again, she seemed to have a blank expression. _Well, that_ _'_ _s cool. Maybe I can get to know her._ He sat next to her.

"Hi. I'm Tomoki."

"Greetings, my name is Ikaros. It is a pleasure to meet you. You were in my last class, were you not?"

"Yeah I was. Fancy seeing you here. That's some good luck. I don't really know anyone here yet."

"Eight of the thirty people in this class were in the previous class with us."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. Well I guess everyone has to take both so it kinda makes sense."

"That is sound logic."

"Um, not to be too forward, but why do you talk like that?"

"I am a very logical person, and have always spoken in a very clear and precise manner. I have never been good at emotional inflections, and therefore must carefully choose my words to express my meanings."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. Makes you very easy to understand. You seem really smart."

"I have taken an "IQ" test and had a score of 240. I believe it is one of the highest scores ever recorded." _OK, there should have been some pride there right? She's so crazy smart…._

"Wow that's amazing. No wonder you are going into engineering. That's supposed to be one of the hardest majors."

"Yes it is supposed to be difficult. I have already tested out of several lower level mathematics courses." _Ok this girl is starting to freak me out. That seems impossible._

The instructor walked in. And as it turned out, it was a graduate student named Eishiro Sugata. He was a from the same town as Tomoki and was actually one of his friends back home. "Ok class settle down. This is Chemisty 113, which is the lab accompanying Chemisty 112. We will be doing various experiments as they pertain to the lecture in Chem 112. Since you all should be freshmen and may not know anyone in this class, whoever you are sitting by right now will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester. So get to know em!" _Wait what? Lab partners? Well, she is super smart. She will probably be a really good partner._ "Ok, lab safety. Rule number one: Do not blow up the building. Rule number two: do not catch you or your partners hair on fire. Rule number three: DO NOT DO ANYTHING THAT IS NOT SPECIFICALLY STATED IN THE LAB INSTRUCTIONS…

…

At the end of class Tomoki and Ikaros walked out together. She asked him, "What is your next class?"

"Oh..uh...math 105. But that's not for an hour or so. I was gonna get some lunch. What about you?"

"I have math 301 in an hour. It is calculus 3. I am also hungry. Would you like to dine with me?"

"Yeah sure! I passed a nice looking restaurant on the way in. Lets go!" As they started walking, they did so in silence. Tomoki wasn't sure what to say to her. He kinda wanted to ask about that other girl he had seen talking to Ikaros, but didn't want to seem creepy. "So I've heard of calculus, what exactly is it? Because I have no clue."

"Calculus is a form of math that is designed to analyze the way things change with time. It is the basis for most physics and engineering calculations and concepts. Are you familiar with mathematical functions? Such as y = 3x+4?"

"uh yeah. I think I had that in high school."

"Well by doing some stuff to that function, we can tell how y changes relative to x. Its useful for knowing various things. And its called the derivative. For example, lets say that this one function represents the position of a car on the road. Getting the derivative of that function tells us how fast it is going at any point."

"Ok, that kinda makes sense. But couldn't you just look at the speedometer in the car?"

"In a car yes. However, for a lot of other applications you cannot just read a dial to see what it is. It also has other uses. Using a similar formula, if you know the speed function, you can tell how far it has gone between two points in time."

"Huh, that seems useful?" _Omg I'm so lost right now. This chick is crazy smart._

"Yes it is. And as I said before, almost every engineering and physics concept is based in calculus in one form or another."

"And you said you were in calculus 3? That's nuts."

"I am already familiar with most of the concepts for the course, but the entrance exam I took only gave me credit up to calculus 3. I was told that I made a perfect score on it, but it did not have any math on it past calculus 2."

"Oh wow…."and Tomoki was silent for the rest of their walk.

….

"Well here it is. Lets get in line." he said with a smile. Ikaros nodded with her same blank

expression.

"Have you been to this restaurant before?" she asked him.

"Nope never. Wonder what they have thats good." They walked forward in line to get to the counter.

"What'll ya have?" the cashier asked.

"Whats good?"

"The clam chowder is pretty good. That and the personal pizzas."

"Ok I guess ill get the pizza." Tomoki says.

"I shall have the clam chowder please."

"Paying together?"

"Yeah I got it."

…

At the table in the restaurant…..

"Thank you for paying for my meal." Ikaros said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." he said with a smile.

"Tomoki, I have a question if you do not mind."

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"What was high school like?"

"What, didn't you go to high school?"

"No. I was home schooled by my mother for most of my life. What was high school like?"

"Um, I mean...it was kinda boring. A bunch of classes I didn't really want to take. I didn't have very many friends. And all the ones I had back then are still in my home town. Only one or two actually moved on to college. So I don't have any real friends here either. But back to high school. Um….it really wasn't very fun at all. Some things were fun like PE and the computer class because we played games when we were done with our work."

"Because I was home schooled, I didn't have any friends. I had only my two sisters. And they were not home schooled. My mother told me that I was too smart for school." _Oh cool she has sisters? I wonder if they are as cute as she is!_

"So, that girl with the blue hair in our UNIV class wouldn't happen to be your sister would she? Nymph I think her name was?"

"Yes she is my youngest sister." Ikaros replied.

"Yeah she seems really smart too."

"Yes she is." _Short answer? Wonder if there's some hostility there?_

"Well that's nice that you have a class with her. Wait. Shes younger than you right? How old is she?"

"She will be eighteen years old in a few months."

"Ok then how old are you?"

"I just turned twenty years old last month." _Wait so shes older than me, smarter than me, and only a freshman? That makes no sense._

"Oh cool. I am 18 almost 19."

"That is good to know" she said, expression still blank.

"Yep sure is...looks like its time to go to class. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Yes maybe. Good bye, Tomoki."

….

Walking into his math class he was surprised to see Nymph sitting towards the back looking bored. He decided to chance it and sit next to her.

"Hi, weren't in my UNIV class this morning?"

"I don't know…..yeah you sat next to me. What are you some kind of stalker?"

"Uh...no? Just figured I would sit by a familiar face. Is that ok?"

"Sure. Whatever. Not too familiar if we've never even spoke before." _Wow shes totally different from Ikaros. Not very nice at all. Seems like a normal stuck up girl._

"Thanks. In my Lab class I seem to be partnered with your sister Ikaros."

Nymph perked up. "How do you know we are sisters?"

"She told me. We kinda had lunch together."

Nymph smiled. No. Not a smile. More of a smirk. "Oh did you now. Well that's interesting. Did you pay?"

"Uh yes I did."

"Just an FYI, shes not going to sleep with you if you try to put the moves on her."

"What the hell? I never said anything about that."

"You were thinking it. I can read minds."

"No I wasn't! And you can't do that. This isn't some movie with superpowers and stuff."

"How do you know?"

"Uh, I guess I don't?"

"Well trust me. I do know. There aren't any super powers. Just people smarter than you. And Ikaros is so much smarter than you its like a human looking at ants. I am the same way, in case you hadn't noticed. Which wouldn't surprise me."

"I had noticed you're not very nice."

"Why should I be nice to people who are beneath me?"

"Well Ikaros is really nice. You should follow her example."

"Ha she isn't really nice. She has no concept of nice. She has no feelings at all. Shes just well spoken and basically only uses nicer words to avoid conflict."

"Whats the difference? Shes still more pleasant to talk to than you." Tomoki shot back.

"Ha and? Unless shes explaining something, its like talking to a brick wall. Actually no. Sometimes your voice bounces off the brick wall and you get something back from it. Brick wall is better."

"How can you even say that about your own sister?"

"Because its true. You would be better off trying to seduce a lamp post," she said.

"And what did you mean she has no feelings?" at that question Nymph stopped. For the first time since he had been speaking to her she had a serious look on her face.

"She is physically incapable of feeling anything," she said as the professor started class.

 _What the hell does that mean?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The reveal

The rest of the class passed without incident. Except for Nymph leaving for the restroom a few minutes before class ended, and not returning for her things for ten minutes. By which time Tomoki had given up and gone back home. On his walk back to his bike he saw Ikaros walking alone. He waved to her and she saw him and waved back as he mounted his machine for the ride home. Her expression was blank still. But everything Nymph had said to him still rang in his mind. Especially the last part. _She is physically incapable of feeling anything. What the hell was that all about? How could someone be like that?_ These and more swam through his mind as he maneuvered the bike through traffic. He had a small one room apartment on the edge of town. Not the best part of town mind you. But it was cheap. He pulled in the driveway and cut the engine off. Walking into his house he pulled off his jacket and helmet. Long day. Weird day. Made one friend. Maybe. And one enemy. Maybe. No idea. Guess I'll wait till the next time I see Ikaros. I liked talking to her.

…..

The next day he had only one class. Chemistry 112. He managed to get there somewhat early. Only a few people were there. He found a seat. Shortly after, Ikaros entered the room and immediately moved towards him. "Hello Tomoki," She said.

"Hey Ikaros! How ya doing today?"

"I am quite well. How are you today?"

"No complaints. Traffic wasn't too bad this morning."

"That is good to hear. Do you ride that motorcycle every day?

"Yeah that's all I've got. Can't afford a car."

"Yes motorcycles are cheaper than cars. However they are also more dangerous."

"Yeah that's for sure. One wrong move and boom." _Interesting that the conversation is going this way._

 _"_ What does boom mean? Is your motorcycle going to explode?"

"Well no I hope not but ya know. One wrong move and I could be hurt pretty bad."

"Yes that is correct. You should be careful."

"Yeah, yeah everyone tells me that. But let me tell ya. It may be dangerous but its worth it. That feeling when you're riding….its like you're flying. And its amazing."

"It is like you are flying?"

"Yeah. Wind rushing past you, controlling the bike just by moving your body weight around. It really feels like you are flying. Like you have wings or something"

"I have always wanted to fly. Like the birds. It is the reason I am studying aerospace engineering. I want to design space craft and airplanes."

"Wow that sounds amazing. Change the world type stuff."

"I have always wanted to have wings." Ikaros stated. Shortly after, the class started.

….

"Well I am headed home now." Tomoki said as class came to a close.

"May I walk with you?"

"Yeah no problem. My pleasure."

"Thank you. I was thinking about what you said earlier. About your motorcycle. About it being like you were flying."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Would...it be ok with you….if I rode with you sometime? I want to feel what it is like to fly as you said." She asked slowly.

"Uh yeah, sure. No problem. Need to get you a helmet. But yeah. We can do that."

"In a crash the helmet would offer little protection to your head and no protection to the rest of your body."

"Yep and in studies of riders the helmet does not help at all past 40 mph. Dead instantly."

"And knowing that, you still choose to ride the motorcycle?"

"Yes. And I think it is worth the risk."

"I would like to try it sometime."

"Yeah. I can make that happen."

"Also, if the helmet does not help very much, why is it required?"

"Because its the law. We would get pulled over by the cops if they saw you without a helmet."

"Oh. Ok. Then I will acquire a helmet."

"Nah don't worry about it I can get one for ya."

"Ok. That sounds good. Ride safely. Thank you, Tomoki"

….

The next day Tomoki did not have a helmet for her. He couldn't afford one. He was expecting more weirdness. He would probably see Nymph and Ikaros in the same class. He got to his UNIV class and Ikaros was already there. Nymph was nowhere to be found. Ikaros looked at him and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did so with a smile. "Hey Ikaros. Hows it going."

"I am well today, Tomoki. I have acquired a helmet. Here." She pulled out a strange helmet. It was a typical half helmet, but instead of black it was painted like a watermelon. "I like watermelons. So I got a helmet that looked like one."

"Huh that's pretty cool. Where is Nymph? Isn't she in this class?"

"She told me that she was not going to attend class today."

"Huh the professor told us that attendance was mandatory."

"Nymph has always been the rebellious type. She did not do well in school. She never wanted to do her work and was always watching the birds."

"Huh. I think I understand. I spoke to her on Monday, and she was quite...interesting. She told me that you were not a nice person."

"That is very odd to me. She has always been very nice to me."

"Yeah she told me something about you not being able to feel anything."

"She was correct. I have a brain injury that prevents me from feeling any emotions."

"What? That's….really sad. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Do not be sad Tomoki. There is no reason. I have been like this my whole life. I do not know what I would be missing because I have never felt any emotions."

"I can't really imagine what that is like. Most people are constantly feeling some emotion in one form or another."

"Yes. I have tried to emulate it in the past, however it has never gone well. People think I am acting, and doing a poor job of it."

"That's crazy though. What kind of brain injury? Sorry for asking. But ive never heard of anything like this."

"I do not know. I believe it is the result of damage to the hypothalamus but I am unsure."

"Wow. That's crazy."

….

Ikaros and Tomoki went to their next class and lunch again. They ended up trading phone numbers. And Tomoki went on to his math class. As he approached the door, a petite blue haired girl greeted him with her classic smirk. "Sup dummy bug."

"Dummy bug? Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Who else is there?"

"What do you want?"

"I heard about your little escapade with my sister. She came home yesterday and the day before talking about you. Nothing but good things. 'He is very nice to me.' Don't make me laugh. I've seen your type before. Lots of sweet talk. Hell, she is pretty damn cute. You think you can get some of that. But I promise you. If you hurt her, I will personally kill you. And they will never find the body. They haven't found the other ones yet."

"Woah woah woah. Hold up. I don't understand why you think I'm gonna do something to her. I just want a friend. And she is nice to me. She told me she has a brain injury and I felt so sorry for her. She also told me she wanted to fly. So I'm gonna try to do what I can to make that dream come true."

"I hope for your sake you are telling me the truth. Because if you're not….I won't say." and she walked away. _Skipping another class. Crazy chick. And now death threats. What the hell is with this family? Their parents are probably completely insane._

…..

Math passed fairly uneventfully. No big deal. And then on his way out the math building he met up with Ikaros again. "Are you ready to fly?"

"Yes I think I am. Let us go." They walked to the bike and got on. Waiting a few seconds for traffic to clear, Tomoki said, "Now just hang on to me."

"I will." She said and did so. He hit the gas and the bike rolled off slowly. He was going to start easy for sure. Didn't want to scare the poor girl. He had gotten her address from her over text and managed to remember where to go to get her home. He had to get on the highway, He knew that stretch of highway and knew he could open it up for her once she got used to the way it felt. As he maneuvered through the city she was holding him very tightly.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yes I am. It is a bit scary. But I want to do this."

"Ok just to let you know, when we get on the highway I'm gonna be going pretty fast."

"Yes please do. I think I am enjoying this." Emboldened by her statement, he pulled onto the highway and pinned the throttle. They were pushing nearly 100mph in a few seconds. She was holding onto him for dear life.

….

They pulled up to her house a few minutes later. She let go of him and got off the bike. She was shaking a bit and sat down on the concrete. He jumped off the bike and moved over to her. "Hey are you ok? You're shaking."

"My heart is racing. I think I can feel an adrenaline rush. I was scared, horrified at first. Then I felt the wind and the bike and it was amazing. It really was like flying." She said with a small smile. Moments later her sister and another woman with blue hair come running out of the house.

"What the hell have you done to her!" Yells Nymph as she flies towards Tomoki in an attempt to put him in a headlock. Which works excellently. The blue haired woman goes to Ikaros as Ikaros tells Nymph to not hurt Tomoki.

"Please! Don't hurt him!"

Both Nymph and the other woman stood perfectly still at hearing that. That was more emotion than they had ever seen Ikaros exhibit. "Please! Leave him alone! He is my friend!" Nymph released her hold on Tomoki's neck.

Tomoki caught his breath and asked Ikaros if she was ok. She was still trying to catch her breath but she stood up and nodded. She began walking towards the house.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Daedalus. I am the girls mother. Nymph, please do not kill him. I think some explanations are in order."

"Yeah. My name is Tomoki. Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand to shake. She shook his hand and Nymph huffed and ran inside.

"Please forgive Nymph. She means well but she sometimes lets her emotions control her."

"Yeah she threatened to kill me today if I hurt Ikaros' feelings. And now I feel like she maybe would try."

"I promise you she only acts like that because she thinks Ikaros can't defend herself. I have not seen her react like that...in a very long time. Maybe you should come inside and talk."

….

Ikaros had gone to her room to lie down. Daedalus and Tomoki sat in the living room and Nymph brought them some tea.

"Thank you Nymph." Tomoki said with a smile.

"Yes thank you dear. Now tell me. What possessed you to make my daughter a nervous wreck on the back of your motorcycle?" She asked calmly.

"She told me that she was doing aerospace engineering because she wanted to be able to fly like the birds. She had always wanted wings. And she asked me why I rode even though its so dangerous. And I told her it was like I was flying. That was before she told me she wanted to fly. So I offered to let her ride with me."

"Interesting. In 16 years no one has been able to get that much emotional response from her. No one."

"What happened to her?"

"When she was 4, she was identified to be incredibly intelligent. Of course, she was like any other girl. Laughing and playing with her sisters. She didn't want to take tests or do math problems. She wanted to play. And unbeknownst to me, her father….that damn bastard. He took her emotions away. This….scientist….basically convinced him that she could be the brightest girl ever. And that was worth a lot of money. And that her emotions were just getting in the way. And then he proposed a surgery. To disconnect the Hypothalamus inside her brain and strip her of all her emotions. Turn her into a human supercomputer. He did it without discussing it with me. We were going through some tough times. He had lost his job. Three girls to raise. When he did it, he took half the money and ran. Haven't seen him since." She said as she started to cry.

"Hey hey. At least shes still here. And she is brilliant. Blows me away every time she speaks. Never seen her smile. Not till today though."

"What? She actually smiled?"

"Yeah just a bit before you came out. It was the most...sincere angelic smile I've ever seen."

"I think...I will let you continue to see my daughter. You seem….different than other boys. You seem...good."

"Well thank you. I would like to continue to see her. She is amazing."

"Yes she is. Truly incredible."

"I need to be going. Would you mind if I said bye to her real fast?"

"Not at all. Go ahead."

…

Knocking on the door, "Hey Ikaros? You ok?"

"Yes I believe I am. My heart has slowed down to normal levels."

"Good I'm glad to hear it. You know, you were actually smiling for a bit."

"I….do not understand what happened. When I saw Nymph jump you...my chest hurt. Badly. I cried out because it was all I could do."

"I read somewhere that when people get limbs cut off, if they get reattached then they can actually heal the nerves and regain control of their limbs. Takes a long time. But maybe that is whats going on with you."

"I...do not know. But thank you Tomoki. Today was enjoyable." she said.

"Yeah it was. But I have to go home now. I will see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yes we will see each other tomorrow." She said standing up, "Tomoki, I have a favor to ask. Could I have a hug? I enjoyed the feeling of holding on to you on the bike." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her gently. She did the same, squeezing with surprising strength. He decided to squeeze back. "I think I like that. Thank you Tomoki."

"Yeah. No problem. Ill see you tomorrow ok?" he said walking out the door. And back to the living room.

"Well? That sure was a long good bye." asked Nymph.

"She asked me for a hug. And said that she liked it."

"Oh my god…" said Daedalus, "yes you can continue to see my daughter."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll be going now. See you soon." He said with a smile.

….End of chapter 2

So! She is not an angeloid! But still lots of problems. And Nymph wants to kill Tomoki. And in case anyone was wondering, their father is kinda modeled off the "Master of the Synapse" dickhead. Seems like the kind of thing he would do I think. We will see what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cracks

Tomoki was headed home on his bike. Almost there. He saw clouds on the horizon. Pulling into the driveway he dismounted his bike and went inside. He couldn't stop thinking about the scene he had witnessed at Ikaros' house. Everything her mom had told him was insane. _Like...how could someone do that to their own daughter? Makes no sense at all._ He threw a frozen pizza in the oven and sat down on the couch to relax. But he couldn't. His heart rate wouldn't settle. It was like he was still riding. But sitting perfectly still. He couldn't settle down. _How. Just how could someone do that. Even if you need the money. Go get a second damn job. Don't do that to your daughter. Shes so incredibly smart and beautiful. I wonder if her creative abilities are still good. Seems like emotion is the source of most creative inspiration. She has a beautiful mind but her abilities are crippled so much._ He didn't hear the alarm for the pizza going off for a minute or so. Then he smelled the slight burning. Racing to the kitchen he pulled the pizza out the oven and it wasn't too badly burned. Cutting a slice he returned to his couch. _If I ever meet that guy, I'm gonna hurt him._

…

The next day he went to his lab class hoping to see Ikaros again. To his dismay she was not present when he walked in. He was a bit early but she had beaten him here by a significant margin the previous day. _Ok well if she doesn't show up, I guess I'll see her tomorrow._ He took his seat. And calmly looked towards hers. _My heart rate is up again. Why am I so excited to see her?_ Minutes passed and still she was not there. _Please come to class Ikaros. Wait what the hell is wrong with me? I have known her for all of 4 days._ 5 minutes to the start of class. _Where is she. Hope I don't get paired up with someone else._ As if on cue, she walked through the door and started towards him.

"Hello Tomoki. How are you doing today?" she said smiling slightly. She extended her arms towards him indicating she wanted a hug. Tomoki happily obliged.

"I'm fine Ikaros. How are you feeling? You gave us all a pretty serious scare last night."

"I am doing well. I found myself….desiring your company. I….enjoy talking to you."

"Well I really like chatting with you too. Plus I'm pretty much convinced that I will need help understanding some of my math classes."

"That is no problem. I will happily help you with your classes. In return, I would like to spend some more time with you."

"I….would like that."

….

After class, they had little to do so they went to the same restaurant as before.

"You were almost late today. Was something going on?"

"Yes I woke up late this morning. I was unable to fall asleep last night with my regular dosage. I take medication to help me sleep. I had to take an extra dosage in order to calm myself after the ride yesterday."

"Oh wow I had no idea. I remember the first time I rode a bike. It was the most incredible experience I ever had."

"Yes that was the same for me. It was scary at first. But then it really did feel like I was flying. Thank you again for taking me," she said with a small smile.

"Like I said, it was my pleasure. I enjoyed meeting the rest of your family. Even though Nymph kinda tried to kill me."

"I believe Nymph cares about me a great deal. And I believe that she thought you had hurt me."

"I understand that feeling I think," _Hell, I was thinking that I wanted to hurt her father for hurting her and I've only known her for a few days._ "She cares about you and wants to protect you."

"I believe she thinks I cannot protect myself. Which is somewhat correct. I have no formal combat training."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. I'll help you out as much as I can. I have to ask. Nymph told me that if I tried to hurt you that she would kill me and that no one would find the bodies. And that they had not found the other ones yet. At first I figured it was just talk of a sister looking out for her other sister. But after yesterday I am not so sure."

"I do not know for sure. However there have been several men in the past 4 years that have attempted to make sexual advances towards me. Shortly after I never saw them again. It would not be entirely unreasonable to think that she may have scared them off."

"Oh. Well, you are an incredibly beautiful girl. Some men cant really control themselves." _Wait did I just say that? SHIT SHIT SHIT BACKPEDAL_

"You...think I am beautiful?" She asked blushing slightly. _OH MY GOSH THAT'S EVEN CUTER_

"Yeah, anyone would. Your hair is really pretty and your eyes too. And you are such a nice person. How could anyone not like you?" _SO glad I'm not eating right now cause I would have just choked_ _and died._

"That is very kind of you to say. Thank you. I am glad to have met you." She said smiling again. _It is amazing how much cuter she gets when she smiles._

…..

They finished their food and Ikaros was looking around nervously. Tomoki noticed. "Hey is there something wrong?"

"Well...I was hoping we could go for another ride on the bike. I have my helmet here."

"Well yeah sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I do not know. I just want to feel that again."

"Well I got some homework from my math class. And we both have that assignment for UNIV to do. Lets go somewhere we can work on that."

"That is a good idea. Could we go to your house?"

"My house? Not the library?"

"I..do not like libraries. The one on campus always has too many people in it. They make me uncomfortable. And I would like to see where you live."

"Why?"

"I have never been to a home other than mine. I am curious."

"Well sure. Come on. Hopefully we can beat the rain today."

….

As it turned out, they did not beat the rain. By the time they arrived at Tomoki's apartment they were both soaked. He pulled under the cover and they both got off the bike and ran inside. Soaked to the skin and shivering violently, they stood in the living room of his small apartment. He grabbed a towel for her and took her hand.

"Ok here is the bathroom. You can go in there and take a warm shower. I think I have some old clothes that will fit you."

"Yes I will do that. Thank you." At that, she disappeared into the bathroom and Tomoki ran to the back of the apartment to change clothes. He was changed in mere seconds. And he looked around for a shirt and some sweatpants he could loan her. He found some and he knew they were a little too big for her. _Well. This could be interesting._

….

"Hey Ikaros, I'm going to leave these here for you to change into. I will be in the front."

"Ok thank you Tomoki" He heard her say from the shower. _OMG she is actually naked in my shower right now. This is kinda amazing._ He left the room and went to the front. He decided that the best thing he could do was turn on the heater, grab some blankets from the closet and try to cook something that wasn't terrible. He wasn't much of a cook. _Ah hell. Ill just do a pizza again. That should work out fine I think._ He threw it in the oven and set a timer, this time listening intently for the buzzer. He turned on the TV and flipped to the weather. Looks like the storm that was overhead now wouldn't clear for several hours. _Well, not that I mind, but I guess I'm stuck here with her for a while. Might as well make the most of it._

"Tomoki, I think these clothes are a bit too big for me." Ikaros said from behind him. He turned around and saw a wondrous sight: Ikaros wearing a t shirt that was 2 sizes too big showing plenty of cleavage and sweatpants that were just a bit too tight around her hips. _Woah….thats….really good looking._

"Uh lets see. Maybe if you tie a knot in the shirt at the back it'll fit a bit better?"

"Yes that may work. Could you do it for me? I cannot see back there well."

"Yeah of course," he said as he moved behind her. He gripped the too-long t-shirt and made a small knot. In doing so he got a perfect look at her butt, and it was very nice. _No, stop thinking these things. Its not really right._ "There ya go. How is that?"

"It feels much better," she said as she turned around. Now even more cleavage was visible. Tomoki blushed intensely. "Are you ok, Tomoki? Your face is very red."

"Yeah I'm fine. You just look..."... _unfrigginbelievable_ … "really cute. Yeah. Really cute."

"Thank you. Nymph told me that showing some of my breasts was a good way to make boys think I was cute."

"Uh….well yes that is true but there are really two kinds of cute ya know. There's cute like your cute face, where it makes a guy happy to see you. And then there's….cute like...what you are doing with your boobs. It also makes guys...happy….but in a different way. And that way makes guys do dumb things they shouldn't do."

"I do not understand. They are both called cute, and both make boys happy, but one decreases their intelligence and compromises their judgment?"

"Right...pretty much. Um. How do I say this." Tomoki halted.

Scooting up close to him with curiosity, and unknowingly allowing for an excellent view of her boobs, she asked, "How do you say what?" _BLOODY HELL SHE IS TOO MUCH_

"The second kind of cute is...its not cute its sexy and boys don't get happy they get horny."

"So breasts are sexy, and it makes boys grow horns?"

"Um not exactly. I guess you don't know what sex is."

"Are you referring to the differences between males and females?"

"No it is something that a man and a woman do when they love each other. It is very complicated. Please do not tell your mom or Nymph that we had this talk. I really do not want her getting the wrong idea."

"Tomoki...what is love?"

….

End of chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Comfort

"Tomoki...what is love?"

"Uhhhhh...well its very complicated. Like. Um. How do I explain it."

"Love is an emotion, correct? Therefore I cannot feel it. But I want to know what it is like."

"Don't say that. I think you can feel it. Its not in the brain. Its in the heart."

"But the heart is a biological pump for blood. It has no emotional processing capacity."

"Ok, not literally your actual heart but its just something you can feel. Everyone can. And I refuse to believe that you couldn't. That...would just be too sad."

"Why is that?"

"Uh, I mean there are a lot of people who base their entire lives around love and being in love. And supposedly, one of the most amazing things in the world is being in love and being with the person you love. I just think it would be really sad if you just...couldn't experience it. It would be like you could never fly when everyone else around you already has wings. It would just make me sad to see that."

"But I cannot feel emotions. I have that brain injury, after all."

"Yeah but remember the other day at your house, you yelled and I swear it sounded like you were in pain."

"Yes, my chest hurt very badly. I did not want Nymph to hurt you. She is easily capable of doing that."

"Well, that right there, that was empathy. You did not want to see me hurt. From what you told me, you shouldn't be able to feel that at all. But you did. Explain that."

"I cannot. When I got off the bike my heart was racing but it did not hurt. I was out of breath. But when I saw Nymph attack you, my heart went even faster and my chest hurt badly. I tried to tell Nymph to get off you but I could not prevent myself from yelling."

"That right there, that is emotion. Compassion. Um. Kinda an awkward question, but do you care about me?"

"I...believe I do. After reviewing the evidence, it seems I do care about you."

"Do you feel the same about your mother and sister?"

"I am not sure. Should I?"

"Well yeah. Family is important. I guarantee your mom and sister feel that way about you."

"So then love is not wanting someone to get hurt?"

"Yes, but it is more than that. When you love someone, you will do almost anything to prevent them from being hurt. To prevent them from crying. You care about them more than you care about yourself. That is the best way I can describe it."

"Tomoki, do you love me?" _What the hell? How can she just ask that? And what do I say? I haven't even known her a week!_

"Um. I care about you yes. But I am not sure if I do actually love you. I know this much. I really like to see you smile."

"So then love is also about making someone happy?"

"Uh yeah that's another part of it. Yeah."

"This is a complex concept. Rivaling that of higher order mathematical calculations. There are many conditions and they do not seem to be concrete."

"Yeah. I agree. Most people never really figure it out."

"So it is a problem that does not have a known solution?"

"Yeah kinda. Emotions are complex. Its not like math or science. Don't worry though. I will try to help you with that."

"I believe you already have."

"Yeah. But its just the first step I think."

…

They sat together and ate pizza. Tomoki had turned on the tv and they were watching the weather report.

"Well, its looking like I won't be able to bring you home for a while. Not unless you want to get soaked again." Tomoki remarked.

"I do not want to go home yet. I am enjoying being here with you. I enjoy talking to you." _Oh my god that is just too cute._

"I'm glad, I really enjoy being with you too. Wanna watch something more interesting?"

"Yes. I have never had any interest in Television until now. My mother told me that it made people lazy."

"Well yes but sometime it is ok to be lazy and relax. Lets see. There's this one. Looks pretty sappy."

"Sappy?"

"Ah ya know. Romantic and lovey dovey. Oh...well I guess you don't know what that really is. Well in this movie the main story focuses on these two people who meet and fall in love. Thats all its really about. Do you want to watch it?" She nodded. "Ok...thats fine."

….

The movie had already started. They watched it for a while. Kinda typical stuff. They met, talked a bit, went on a date. Big kiss. Then he said something dumb and pissed her off. So she ran off. He walked around town and found her crying and comforted her. She was cold so he put his jacket on her. Ikaros noticed that.

"Tomoki, I am cold."

"Oh really? Um, here let me go get a blanket."

"Actually, I was hoping we could sit like they are doing in the movie. It seems an efficient method to transfer heat." _What the hell? She wants to cuddle with me. Oh man…._

"Yeah. Come here." She scooted over on the couch right next to him. He gently put his arm around her slender waist and placed his hand on her stomach. She put her head on his chest and he silently offered his other hand to her. She took it, and squeezed gently. He gently squeezed back.

After a few minutes Ikaros spoke up. "Tomoki, I have a confession. I was not cold at all. I wanted you to hold me. I lied to you. I am sorry."

"Don't be. I really don't mind holding you. Actually I really like it."

"I really like having you hold me. You make me feel...safe. Thank you." He smiled, and squeezed her a bit tighter, kissing her on the forehead.

….

Several hours had passed. Ikaros had fallen asleep in Tomoki's arms and was sleeping peacefully. It was late. Well after dark. The rain outside had worsened. Tomoki was watching her sleep. But he was tired and wanted to sleep as well. He gently picked her up and brought her to his bed. He put her down and put the blankets over her. She grabbed for the pillow and hugged it. He left her in there and went back to the couch. He tried to fall asleep.

….

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP MEEEE! TOMOKI!"

Tomoki was shaken awake by Ikaros' yelling.

"I'm coming!" He yelled falling off the couch hitting the floor hard. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the bedroom to help Ikaros. She was thrashing and screaming in the bed. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her awake. "Ikaros! Ikaros wake up! I'm here to help you. Ikaros!" She awoke with tears in her eyes.

"Tomoki!" she yelled jumping on him still sobbing. "Tomoki! It was horrible!"

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I...don't know I've never had a dream before but it was horrible. I saw...my father and I saw my mother and sister. He….killed them. He killed my mom and Nymph. And he told me it was my fault. Oh Tomoki it was horrible!" she wailed as she hugged him as tightly as she could. He grabbed her as tight as he could. "Don't worry Ikaros I am here and no one can hurt you. I won't let him hurt you. I will protect you. I promise you." She looked into his eyes crying.

"Why is this happening? Why did I see something so horrible? Why cant I stop crying? I don't understand anything…."

"Haven't you had dreams before?"

"No. I have not. I don't ever want to see that again. Please Tomoki. Help me. Please." He continued to hold her, and then pulled her onto his lap. He then sat down on the bed and pulled her with him. He kept her tight to him. And he looked into her eyes. "Ikaros. I won't let you cry ever again. I promise you. I won't let it happen. I will be here for you to protect you. Forever." She looked into his eyes, and moved forward and kissed him. He was shocked but kissed back. She put her arms around him and pulled him towards her, molding her body to his, pressing up against him and still kissing him. They laid in his bed holding each other and kissing. She eventually broke the kiss breathing heavily and still looking at Tomoki.

"Tomoki...what just happened? Why did I do that?"

Still trying to catch his breath from the make out session, he responded. "Well that was called kissing. Its what two people do when they care about each other a lot."

"Tomoki...I love you. You make me...feel. I have never felt anything like what I do when I am with you. You make me feel so….good."

He gently brushed her hair from her face and placed his forehead against hers. "Ikaros I love you too. You are so honest and sweet. And you are beautiful and so kind," he said as he pulled her in for another good squeeze. "Tell me something Ikaros. You have never had a dream before?"

"No. I also have not ever gone to sleep without taking my medication. I think this may be the reason. What are we going to do? I won't be able to sleep."

"Well you fell asleep on the couch while I was holding you. And you seemed so peaceful. Then you started having nightmares when I left you in the bed. How about we just sleep together?" _I cant believe I actually just said that._

"Yes that would be wonderful. Please don't leave me alone Tomoki. Please?"

He gently patted her head. "I'm not going anywhere." he said smiling. He pulled the covers over them and she laid her head on his chest as he laid on his back. He smiled and whispered, "Good night my angel."

…

The next morning, he woke up with a beautiful girl hugging his chest tightly. He had his arms around her gently, and noticed that her sweatpants had fallen down her legs somewhat, revealing her bare ass, and he nearly passed out from the sight. He realized that she was still asleep and smiling, so he gently reached down and pulled her pants up. He didn't want her to freak out. But damn did she look sexy like this. _Wait, I wonder if she even understands what sex is? Or that being naked with someone is kinda a big deal. Either way I want to protect her. Even from my own desires. But. Hmmmm. Her booty does look incredible. I wonder if she would wake up if I squeezed her butt a bit? Damn. She seems pretty fast asleep. Ah fuck it. I don't think she would mind._ He reached down and slipped his hand into her sweatpants and gently squeezed her butt. _OH MY GOSH THIS FEELS SO GOOD. Just firm enough but still squishy. OK I'm done. I'm done, I'm done! I'm done, I'm squeezing again ohhh boy._

"Ahhh!" Ikaros said as he squeezed the second time, still asleep as she hugged him tighter. _Oh god that was hot. I need to stop. But we made out for like 10 minutes last night. This is just the next step right? No I need to stop. This isn't right with her being asleep. Ok. I need to wake her up I think._

"Hey. Ikaros." He said getting no reaction. He kissed her cheek gently. "Hello?" He tried again. He kissed her again. This time on the lips and it worked. She kissed back.

"Actually I have been awake for the last several minutes. Why did you squeeze my butt?" He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Ahh it looked really nice and I wanted to feel it that's it I swear!"

"Did you like it?"

"Uh well yeah I did."

"Excellent because I enjoyed it too. It felt really good. Feel free to do that whenever you want." _Holy crap I can grope her whenever I want? This chick is amazing!_

"Uh really?"

"Yes. I liked that. I really enjoyed kissing you last night too. Can we do that again?" she asked smiling. He smiled back and pulled her in for another fantastic make out session.

….

A little later she was snuggling up to him gently and he held her to himself.

"Uh, did you ever tell your mother where you were?"

"I did not. She is likely worried about me. But I have never felt so safe in my life."

"Still you should call her or something."

"I would but my phone is dead. I think you should just take me home so that I can tell her that I am safe. The weather has cleared up as well."

"Yeah I can do that. Though maybe you should put your normal clothes back on. They should be dry by now."

…

Back on the bike, they sped towards her home. Tomoki was somewhat nervous. He had kept Ikaros out all night. She was safe, but her mother didn't know it. And worse still, Nymph didn't know it. This was surely to be a...dicey situation.

As they pulled into the driveway Nymph and Daedalus came walking out to greet them. Ikaros got off the bike and walked up to her mother. "Hello Ikaros dear, were you with Tomoki all night?"

She walked up to her mother and gave her a hug. "Yes mother. We watched a movie and ate pizza and then we kissed a lot and slept together. It was very nice."

Nymph was in shock and that shock turned immediately into rage as she attacked Tomoki for the second time. "YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER? I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL YOU PERVO-BUG!"

"Ahh no its not like that! We didn't 'sleep together' sleep together I just tried to comfort her because she had a bad dream so I kinda held her in my arms all night and then she kissed me and I kissed back and that's it I swear!"

"And he also squeezed my butt. I liked it. It was very nice."

Nymph was then knocked aside by Daedalus when she heard that, as she put Tomoki in a headlock and began choking him out. She said calmly, "And here I thought you were a nice guy. But groping my daughter, with or without her approval, I disapprove of it."

"Mom stop! I love him. He makes me so happy. Please don't hurt him. Please." Ikaros said crying. She ran forward and pulled her mothers arm. "I care about him so much. Please. He did nothing wrong."

"Yeah besides she kissed me first!" Tomoki defended himself. He was much more worried. Her mother had him in a headlock but was completely calm. That was a bad sign. She let him go after a minute. He was gasping for breath. "Thanks. I swear. I had no ill intentions. Besides, she was screaming my name in her sleep. She fell asleep with me on the couch so I brought her to the bed and left her sleeping there. But then she had a nightmare so I went to help calm her down but the only thing that worked was for me to cuddle her all night. She was so peaceful as I held her. And yeah we made out a lot. But she started it." he said as he tried to explain.

"I think I understand. Come on. Lets go inside." Daedalus said sighing. Ikaros offered her hand to Tomoki and he took it. They went inside together, hand in hand.

….

End of chapter 4! there will be many more developments. And a side story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Deeper

….

Try as he might, Tomoki couldn't convince Daedalus and Nymph that he meant Ikaros no harm. Nymph was staring at him in the living room. Ikaros was holding his hand, and Daedalus was frowning. They were pissed.

"You realize I cannot approve of this. You took advantage of my daughter. I should have you shot."

"Mother please! He was very kind to me, and I care about him a great deal. He makes me feel….things I have never felt."

"And just what does he make you feel?" Nymph demanded.

"He makes me feel...happy. I believe this is the emotion I feel when I am with him. And he is very kind to me. Also in the movie we watched the man and woman were very affectionate towards each other. He was kind to her and she loved him. Is this not typical of male and female relationships?"

"Well yes it is. But seriously, you know nothing about this. You have no experience with love and don't even know what it is."

"Love is when you care about someone. When you care about them more than yourself. When you will do anything to prevent them from being hurt."

"Ok fine, where did you get that from?" Nymph asked aggressively.

"Tomoki told me that. Because I asked him. He said he was not sure but that that's what he thought it was. It made sense to me. I have also determined from evidence that I care about him a great deal. And he seems to care for me as well."

"Ugh well you can't really argue with her logic. Fuck it! Fine!"

"In addition, I am twenty years old and therefore am a legal adult, so legally you cannot tell me that I cannot see him."

"OK FINE!"

"I really am sorry for all of this. I swear she kissed me first."

"You, shut up. You're lucky my daughter likes you so much."

"Yes, I feel that way myself. She really is amazing. I've never met someone like her."

"Ugh fine fine Ill let you off the hook this time."

…..

Several days passed. They continued to go to classes together, and ridden home together. Ikaros and Tomoki studied together most days. He was able to make great grades thanks to her help. The day came for their first chemistry lab. They came into class holding hands and chatting happily. They went to their table and sat down ready to do some science.

"Alrite class today we will be handing out several unknown chemicals and your task will be to determine what chemicals they are based on their reactions to know chemicals. Some will heat up, some will change colors, and some will do nothing at all. We have six chemicals, and you have 2 hours to determine their identities. Begin!"

"Ok Ikaros, what should we do first?"

"I believe that a good starting place would be to combine small samples of each chemical in a test tube with the color change agent."

"Ok makes sense to me. Lets go!"  
…

Their testing continued.

"Ok lets next combine chemical 4 and the weak acid."

"OK sure."

They combined the two into a test tube, and it began fizzing.

"Hey teacher, is it supposed to fizz like that?" Tomoki asked.

"What? NO get down!" he yelled as the reaction began to intensify.

Ikaros stared dumbfounded and Tomoki tackled her just as the test tube exploded. Some of the glass and hot liquid hit him burning him.

"Tomoki! Are you ok? Please be ok."

"Yeah I'm ok. Stings a bit. Ouch. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am just fine, thanks to you. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Ikaros. Don't worry." In reality he was in a fair bit of pain and putting on a tough face. Glass shards and burns in his back. Rather unpleasant. "Why did it blow up?"

"It seems we may have mixed the wrong chemicals together." Ikaros offered with a frown.

"Looks like you were given chemicals mixed at too high of a concentration by one of the assistants. That was not supposed to happen. I am going to call an ambulance." The instructor said.

"Yes please, he needs medical attention. Please hurry!" she begged, "Tomoki, why did you jump in front of me?"

Tomoki smiled despite the pain and looked at her, as tears welled up in her eyes. He gently placed his hand on her head. "Don't cry Ikaros, I did this so that you wouldn't cry. I did this so that you wouldn't get hurt. So please, don't cry. Seeing you cry hurts more than this pain."

She wiped the forming tears from her eyes and looked at him with a smile, "Thank you Tomoki." The ambulance arrived shortly after and took him to the hospital. Ikaros rode in the ambulance with him.

….

"Well his injuries aren't life threatening, and we have removed the glass shards and applied medicine to the burns. An over the counter burn cream will be sufficient to allow it to heal. He probably will be just fine in a week or two. I am writing a prescription for a painkiller though."

"Thank you doctor, I appreciate your help." Ikaros stated gratefully.

"How will he get home? Are you able to drive him?"

"No he usually drives us both around on his motorcycle."

"Ah well he shouldn't ride for a week or so. Until he gets his strength back."

"I will call my mother. She will give us a ride."

….

"TOMOKI! You crazy stupid idiot I love you. Thank you so much for protecting my daughter. How are your injuries?" Daedalus asked.

"Well they don't hurt too bad right now. But that will probably change whenever the shot the doc gave me wears off." Tomoki responded.

"Yes that is likely. He gave me the prescription for a powerful painkiller. We must go get it." Ikaros stated.

"Dummy bug, you really know how to get into trouble. Why did you screw up the mixture and make it blow up? Are you trying to kill my sister?" Nymph accused.

"Hell no, I didn't even mix it! Ikaros did! And besides, I shielded her from the blast! What the hell is wrong with you. Did you even pay attention to the story?" He fired back.

"Yes, the error was mine Nymph. I should not have mixed those chemicals." Ikaros said sadly.

"No Ikaros its not your fault. Remember? The instructor told us that his assistant prepared the chemicals wrong. So don't blame yourself."

"Ok, well lets get going."

….

They all piled into the car. Due to her small size, Nymph was unable to sit in the front seat safely. Ikaros took the front seat and Tomoki and Nymph went into the back. As tired as he was, Tomoki fell asleep almost instantly. Nymph looked out the window during the ride. Ikaros watched Tomoki from the front.

"Hey sis, whats the deal with this guy? Why is he so friggin hard headed. He just keeps throwing himself into the fire for you. I thought all men were worthless selfish idiots."

"Tomoki is not worthless. Nor is he selfish. He may not be as smart as us, but he has a big heart. He is a very caring man. And I care for him too. So please try to be a bit nicer to him. Please."

"Hmmph. If you say so." They turned a corner and Tomoki shifted in his chair. His head fell on Nymphs shoulder. "AHH! Get off of me!" she shrieked, and pushed him back to the other side of the car. The drugs had him knocked out cold because he didn't react. Ikaros looked at Nymph with sadness and they continued the trip in silence.

…

Tomoki awoke in considerable pain. He then realized that he was in his bed and it was night time. The next thing he realized is that there was a head covered in beautiful pink hair nestled up against his chest. It was Ikaros. The last thing he could remember was being in the car. She must have gotten him out the car and taken him to bed. He was glad that he wasn't alone. He did not know where his medication was. Gently shaking her, "Hey Ikaros. Wake up sleepy head. Hey." That didn't work. So he kissed her cheek.

"Oh Tomoki….are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. But I could use my pain medication. Could you give it to me?"

"Yes here. I have it." She held out her hand and had the small pill bottle in it. "here. Take it. Also, we picked up some burn cream for you. I will have to put it on your back. Please take off your shirt."

"Whoa ok. Sure." And did as he was told. Her hands were warm, surprising considering the cold room. She rubbed his back with the burn cream and it immediately felt much better. He downed the pain pills and looked at Ikaros as she finished. "Thank you Ikaros."

"You are welcome. Now I have something I need to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"A favor." she said blushing.

"Uh, what kind of favor?"

"Right after you were hurt, you placed your hand on my head. And smiled. Could, you do that again for me? I liked it. A lot."

"Is that all? Sure. Any time." he replied with a smile. He then patted her head gently. And she put her arms around him gently to avoid hurting his injuries. He did the same to her. "Ikaros, I love you."

"You do? Really?"

"Yes I do. So much. You're so caring. And so beautiful. I am so glad that I met you."

"Even though I caused you to get hurt? You aren't mad at me?"

"No not at all. You didn't blow that stuff up on purpose. You didn't want to hurt me. And you're taking care of me. So its fine. Don't worry" He said smiling as he squeezed her a bit more. She pulled back and kissed him. He kissed right back happily. And she pulled him down to the bed. He landed on top of her still kissing her and ran his hand down her back stroking gently tracing her spine.

"Ahhhh that feels really good." Ikaros exclaimed. His hand reached her butt and he gently squeezed eliciting a soft moan from her. He moved to kiss her neck and gently sucked on her neck. This brought forth more moans and her wrapping her arms around him touching his injured back. He tensed in pain. "Tomoki, are you ok?"

"Yeah that just stung a bit. I'm fine really." he responded with a smile.

"Tomoki...do you want to have sex with me?"

"Whaaa? Uh….I mean...yes...but I don't know if its a good idea."

"Why would it be a bad idea? I want to. I was told that when someone loves someone else they have sex to show each other what they feel. It is supposed to be the most intimate thing a couple can do."

"Are we a couple? Like...officially? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I do. You are so kind, and I have so much fun with you. Because of you...I have felt emotions for the first time in my life. Do you...want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes I do. I was just...surprised. Please be my girlfriend." he said kissing her some more. She pushed him over and flipped him onto his back, then straddling him. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Nymph showed me a video. She called it pornography. It showed a man and a woman having sex and I studied it closely. The video began with the woman giving the man a blowjob. I have researched techniques for how to do this. Do you want me to do this?"

"Uh…I don't know..." he responded. Ikaros decided to take things into her own hands. Literally. Specifically his dick. She gripped it through his pants and stroked it up and down its length.

"Ikaros...that feels amazing but can we please stop? I'm really not feeling up to this. I just want to be with you here for now. Is that ok?"

"Yes...it is. But I will have sex with you sooner or later. I was told that it is an incredibly pleasurable experience."

"Well yes it is. But I don't think I could do a very good job right now. I just wanna cuddle and sleep. Can we do that?"

"Yes, that is ok. But I will give you a treat." she said taking off her shirt revealing a white bra that looked like angel wings.

"Whaaa? Uh…."

She took his hand and placed it on her breast gently. "Now. Squeeze."

He did so, and felt her amazing boob still in her bra. She then leaned down and pressed her chest against his hugging him tightly. "Oh bloody hell...that feels so good…"

"I love you Tomoki," she said kissing him some more. He pulled the blanket over them and held her tightly, feeling her back muscles relax and tense under his touch. A few minutes later she was asleep and he was going to try to sleep as well.

…

Well thats chapter 5. With any luck ill have the next chapter done soon.


End file.
